Cutie and the Beast
by ilovecartoonslol
Summary: Dan, a teen with ego-who is full of himself, not to mention that he is the future Alpha of his pack, which just magnifies his haughty attitude, while Runo, a cute, yet short-tempered girl, who detests guys even minutely close to Dan. Of Course fate had to choose them as each other's mates! Will volcanoes erupt? Or sparks fly? Hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1 Mornings and Mothers

**{PLEASE READ!}**

**(A/N) So I was sitting in my room doing homework (due for 1 week later) when a really weird, yet interesting idea popped in my head, Cliché, but full of the utter-most weird twists that even I got mind-boggled! :D Please give this thing a chance... Haven't written RunoXDan in so long, that I almost forgot how much hilarity, romance, and awesomeness it gave me… in fact, I think I might rewrite my old books into something more understandable and readable :- D **

**Yes. This is A Werewolf story, it's my first so please do correct me if I got my facts wrong. I have only seen vampire (minimum) stories on Bakugan, but haven't stumbled upon werewolf (if there are, please tell me, id love to read them!) And anyways, I thought… 'Dan and Runo in a Werewolf romance? Worth a try!' If you guys would like, I can make a spare chapter describing everything about werewolves, mates (*wink*) and so on, although I will cover the main stuff on this book…**

****Oh, and Packs are groups of werewolves. There are usually different packs in different territories, and in this story, I thought of using everybody's bakugan as their wolf, they are basically kind of inside the people, but you can't see them, unless they shift (turn into werewolves) of course.. like, Drago is Dan's wolf, and Hydronoid is Alice's etc.. **

**Me not own any characters in this chapter/book whatsoever, me only own this story…**

_**Dan's POV**_

"Master Dan!" one of my countless servants called, as I blinked my eyes.

"Master Dan please wake up!" he said, as he moved the curtains out of the way of the bright sun, making me wince, and turn around- but since the pillow was already warm, I flipped it to the cooler side, and tucked myself to bed again.

"Master Dan! For heaven's sake! It is around quarter to 12!" the servant almost shouted, but kept his temper down, probably because he knew that whenever I get mad, things get ugly.

"Master Dan, your father wants to see you!" And that did it; I swiftly jumped out of the bed and turned towards the servant "Where is he?" I quickly asked, as a woman entered my room.

"In his office" she replied "although I think you should first go and freshen up. There are people in the office, and I want you to actually look like a 19 years old young man" she answered.

"Mom. I know how to present myself, thank you very much" I musically replied, with my usual confident voice.

"Oh really?" she asked, crossing her arms, as if challenging me

"Yes really" I answered confidently, mimicking her, as I crossed my arms as well.

"Okay then" she said, pointing her index finger on her lips, as if thinking, "Tell me honey, who was that boy who filled his father's office with toilet papers?" she asked, and then stared at me and added "Damp. Toilet Papers", "I was 13!" I protested, swaying my hands freely.

"No, no, I didn't finish yet" she commented casually, "What about that kid who woke the whole neighborhood up singing Christmas songs?" she asked, more like stated, as she put her hands on her hips.

"Okay, first" I replied, pointing a finger at her, "I am a _very _good singer, and second" I said, adding another finger, "It was more of an alarm clock, didn't you always tell me '_Early to bed, early to rise?" _I asked.

She chuckled, placing her hand on her stomach, as if she found my side of the argument hysterical.

"Says the one who is waking up at daytime" she said, as she crossed her hands again, "Besides, it would have been good to wake up the whole neighborhood if it wasn't a Sunday!" she replied.

Somewhere in between her lecture, I looked at the servant, who was trying to suppress his laughter as he stared at my wooden floor.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him bluntly, as my mother _finally _stopped lecturing and turned towards my current interest.

"I am so sorry sir" he replied, as he stiffened and looked at me, with fear and embarrassment scattered all over his face. As I saw his face, I realized he was an aged man, around 50.

"It's ok" I replied sincerely, "You can go", I said with a small smile on my face.

And with that, he gave me a smile back and immediately left the room, leaving me stranded with the only woman on the planet who can never give in to my charm.

"I am impressed" she said, with a whole new different look on her face, _Wasn't she giving me a lecture before? Jeez, Women._

"Well, if you could see through my gossip-made personality, I actually do these kinds of stuff too" I replied with my ego-face again, _what can I say; I just love myself too much._

My mother took a deep dramatic sigh, "See, son, that's the thing, I don't want to hear you say 'I do this _too_' I want you to say 'these are the only things I do'" She replied. _What does she think I am? A robot? Like hell, I can do whatever I want!_

Suppressing my inner thoughts, I quickly said "Where is dad anyways, I really need a run" as I ran my hands through my hair. "Is Drago in the mood to have a run?" She asked, with a glint of happiness on her face, _does she love my wolf more than me?_

"No I don't" she answered, as I realized I said my thought out loud.

"It's just that I love the way you actually care about your wolf, know what it needs, always put it first, and actually remember to keep it happy" she answered, with a smile on her face,

"I really wish you would find your mate soon" she added, making me sigh- a long, dramatic sigh -mimicking my mother's. Every werewolf had a mate. A mate is basically the other half of one another, everything about them, their smile, their flaws, their smell; everything is viewed as perfect to one another. After meeting their mate, neither the person, nor their wolf can feel comfort without them and life without them feels half empty. _Bull. What's the fun of spending a lifetime with the same person? Wouldn't it be boring? _I asked myself, as I felt my wolf growl inside me.

"Mother, mother, mother" I said dramatically, ignoring my fuming wolf "I don't think _any _girl would be good enough for this thing over here" I said, pointing towards myself, "If there is, the Luna goddess probably took _years _to find the perfect match for me" I said, smirking.

"_Oh Daniel" Drago_, my wolf, said inside me_ "I think the Goddess has chosen the perfect mate for us" _as I chuckled at his remark, _"Of course she did" _I replied sarcastically.

_**Runo's POV**_

I stared through my window at the lush garden that my family owned. It was full of different colors of flowers, and greenery that spread out into the woods. I loved running after butterflies and try to count all the flowers only until 50, since I didn't know the numerals very well at the age of 6. I walked towards my balcony, and opened the door, letting the air move swiftly inside and sending my blue hair flying at the same direction as the wind. I inhaled the natural smell of the garden as I walked forward towards the fences of the balcony, as more air hit my pale skin, and my nose became cold against my face, but I didn't care, nothing can compare to the beauty of the sight in front of me.

"Runo!" somebody called, as I turned my head quickly making my hair slap against my face. "Ugh, stupid hair" I mumbled, as I grabbed a hair tie and darted into the hallway to see who was calling me.

"Sweetie, your dad wants to see you in his office" my maid gestured her hand, pointing towards the wooden door that was across the hallway. "Okay" I answered, and gave her a warm smile, before heading towards my father's office.

I took a deep sigh, and moved my hand against the cold metallic door knob. As I left the door ajar, I knocked on it and quickly asked "May I come in father?"

"Ah, Runo honey! I am so glad to see you!" My father said, putting his –now read- newspaper on his coffee table.

"To what do I owe this pleasure of meeting my father such day?" I asked, dramatically, putting my hand my chest and another on my forehead, as I titled my head a little. "I'm touched" my father replied, full of sarcasm of course, as I relaxed myself in one of his cozy sofas.

"You know" I dad said, as he chuckled, grabbing my attention, "You used to make me pick you up and seat you on this sofa when you were little" he said, making me unconsciously smile as memories filled my brain.

"Well, at least there was a time when you actually spent some time with me" I replied, with a little harsh tone.

"Sweetheart, that isn't fair" He replied, as his face filled with different expressions, but then settled to a sad one, "You know how difficult it is for your mother and I in the pack business, especially right now, when we are making the biggest deal of our life" he said, making me frown.

"You think deals are more important than your daughter?" I asked, as tears threatened to flow out of my eyes.

"No, Never!" he answered, as he got out of his seat, and sat beside me, putting my hands in his, "We love you so much sweetie, you have no idea, but you know, as an Alpha…" I quickly continued

"As an alpha is basically like the president of a country, while the Beta is his minister, we should put the pack before everything else, even our family" I replied, but he quickly added, "Unless it's your mate" he said, and turned towards a picture on the wall adjacent to where we sat, it was of my parents holding hands and smiling at the camera.

"You miss her, don't you?" I asked, bluntly. "Like hell" he answered, not daring to move his eyes away from the image. If this conversation would have been about anything else, I would have given a clever remark at his use of words in front of his daughter, but instead, I just stared at his blankly, _Will I ever have this feeling like my parents have for each other?_ I asked myself.

"_Of course you will Runo" _Tigrerra, my wolf answered, "_Soon"._

**FINISHED!**

**So? How was it? Bad? Goood? Please review!**

**Oh, and feel free to ask any questions to me about werewolves, id gladly answer all of them :-)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! More reviews seriously affect my writing and updates .. Oh, and If you guys liked this story (Which I doubt) , please read my other ones too.. **

**Lots of Love and Chocolates and Ice creams..**

**Ilovecartoonslol **


	2. Chapter 2 I hate dressing up!

**First of All, Thank you so much CharmingAlisha95 and Dan x Runo 121 ! My first reviews! *Dries off the happy tears forming on the edge of my eye* Anyway, Here is something you guys should know, just in case: PLEASE READ:**

**-An Alpha of a pack is basically the leader of the pack, the position of the Alpha is later given to his son (like in this story) when he is ready, OR Another wolf can compete against the Alpha, and if the Alpha loses, the winner automatically becomes the Alpha.  
-Alpha Blood (Genes) are usually the strongest of all, making them have leadership skills, strength, intelligence etc.  
-A Beta is a second in command, like a secretary in General. Betas' are usually the second strongest of packs and very close to the Alphas. Betas can also be challenged like alphas, or their position can just be handed down to their son/daughter.  
-Alpha's usually have a special 'voice' which if they use; ANY werewolf of his pack HAS to submit (meaning to kneel down and apologize and stuff) . Basically, it is called "using the Alpha voice" but it is only done on VERY drastic occasions.  
-Every pack (group of werewolves) has their telepathic communications (talk through thoughts) which is how either information is passed OR just of small talk :P**

**This is enough for you guys for today. The next chappie, I will talk more about Mates ;) Even if you guys will learn more IN the stories though and PLEASE tell me if you guys have ANY questions :) AND since Dan's dad is a werewolf, I kinda had to alter his character a little …**

**I know guys, this might be too much to take in.. BUT AGAIN.. TELL ME IF YOU CANT HANDLE THE WEREWOLFNESS! :D**

**Disclaimer: I hereby Declare that I have no rights on this story content or characters whatsoever, or do I own the werewolf species (But I do hope they are real, since I want my own mate!) All of the characters of this show are entirely fictional and do not resemble any creature living or dead. It has also been proven that all male werewolves are 100 percent hot. And I don't care if this even HAS to do anything with the disclaimer.**

**Anywho. Enjoy **

**Dan's POV**

As I stepped out of my room, fully dressed like a _mature 19 years old_, wearing jeans and a _well picked _red jacket and a blue tank top underneath it, with my brown hair all over the place, I prepared to hear the wrath of the Alpha, also a man who also-_believe it or not-_shares DNA with me.

My father.

It's not that I hate the guy, I mean we share the same eyes, facial structure, AND hysterical love of food – 'he's lucky to have _such an amazing son_' I think, as I enter my father's office, as I see him talking to the Kazami's.

"Daneil" My father greets me, with an expressionless face _'Typical' _I think.

"Yes father" I reply, mimicking the same voice.

"I think you remember Shun and his grandfather" He told me, gesturing towards the people sitting on the other side of the room.

"Of course I do, dad, Shun is my best friend!" I said, as I threw my arms up in the air.

I could hear my dad shuffling, and then he answered "Sorry, I forgot".

'_Of course he forgot! Just like he forgot my first day in grade school, my first day in my guitar classes, my first day of camping, and my day of graduation, Oh, and I am pretty damn sure, he's going to miss my wedding too' _I thought, as anger built up at the pit of my stomach.

"Dan, I am sorry, I was just very-" My dad's explanation was paused, as I spoke up "Leave the 'sorry part' for later, it isn't the first time" I said bluntly, but my wolf, Drago, growled inside me, as I misbehaved with my Alpha.

"Well, since Katsou Kazami has finally reached his age, he wasn't his grandson to take over as the Beta of the pack" my father said.

"That's great!" I beamed, as I went upto Shun and gave him a hug and greeted and congratulated his granddad for his grandson, forgetting that my father was in the room. As Shun and I started having a small talk, my dad cleared his throat.

'_Always wants to be the centre of attention' _I think, again ignoring Drago's growls.

"Dan, and as Shun will become the Beta of the pack, I think..." He looked at me, as if trying to find the right words, "You think…" I repeat, giving all of my attention towards my father.

"That you should" He continued, "That I should" I repeated, not pulling my eyes off of my father.

"Become" He said, and I repeated "become", when suddenly Shun's grandfather stood up and spoke up "Oh for crying out loud! He wants you to become the Alpha too!" He said, while looking at me, and then turned towards my dad and said "Now was that hard?".

Mr. Kazami is the only person who has enough power to yell at my dad, since my father's respect towards elders always took over his werewolf pride, which is probably one of the only traits I want to obtain from him. But it is hilarious to watch Mr Kazami scolding dad.

As Mr. Kazami started lecturing at my father about how "difficult it is to talk to his kid" and something that falls in those lines, I found my way towards Shun, as my brain recalled my father's words.

"Dude, I am becoming the freaking Beta!" Shun whisper-shouted like a little girl. I would've laughed at him, but then didn't, knowing that I would be far worse than him right now.

"Dude, I am going to be the FREAKING Alpha!" I replied, as I started squeaking like a Beverley Hills girl who found her way into another shop with a huge sale.

We both glanced at my father, as we saw him talk to Mr Kazami coolly, as if nothing had happened. _Typical again. _

"You boys can leave" my father said, as we headed for the door.

"Oh, and one more thing" he said, making me and Shun abruptly turn around

"We are doing the ceremony tonight, when the Midnight and Shadow packs will gather together at our house" he said, and with that, we left the room.

Our walk across the hallway was filled with silence, which was normal since we were burning with excitement on the inside, especially Drago and Hawktor-our wolves.

You see, the Midnight and Shadow packs are the two biggest packs in our country, which consist of at least 200 wolves each. I would've questioned my dad's choice of location, but our house can easily fit all of the people at once. Since it was, in fact, a MEGA-mansion-a term Shun and I had developed when we were 10.

"Dude, remember when we made fake ceremonies when we were kids?" Shun asked, and my childhood memories invaded my thoughts.

"Yeah" I replied, with a smile appearing on my face. We made funny speeches about how "awesome" alphas and betas we would be, and how all of the girls are going to "love and adore" us and we would make them all "kiss us on the cheeks", we do make girls do stuff to us, but just a little more R rated.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Shun looked at me, as his eyes became a different color–Honey and orange- meaning his wolf is trying to come out.

"Race you to the end of our territory?" Shun asked, and without answering, I made a high jump, and led Drago to take over mid-air.

I milliseconds, I could hear clothes shred and my body transfer into a big brown wolf, with red eyes-which is a very rare combination.

As I started running out of the door in my werewolf form, I could hear Shun gasp and shout "You cheated!" But before I could answer, I heard him shift into his greenish grey wolf with hazel eyes, making my wolf increase its speed, since Drago-just like me- is _very_ competitive.

~~~~~An Hour Later~~~~~~~

"I won!" I shouted "For the second time" as I quickly wore my clothes after shifting back.

"No Fair, if you weren't the Alpha, I would've beaten you!" Shun protested, fully dressed.

"Again blaming the Alpha thing?" I asked, "You know I'm faster than you with or without my family's inherited Alpha-ness!" I said, in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Alpha-ness?" he scoffed "You can make a dictionary with all of your made-up words" Shun said, mockingly.

"I know I'm awesome" I replied, throwing my hands up, as if surrendering.

As we both looked at the entrance of my house, there were people starting to gather up, so we both made our ways into the house.

**Runo's POV**

"Sweetie, you have to go" my dad said, with his voice stern.

"No, dad I don't want to" I replied, as I sat down on my bed.

Confused? Let me recall. Well, first I am JUST over with the time of my month, meaning I am tired, and want to relax at home; watching Harry Potter and eating Cheerios in my comfy hoodie and bunny sweat pants. But No. My father just has to _butt in_ and ruin my plans for tonight.

'Why' you may ask? Because of the lame get-together the Midnight pack are throwing.

"But _Dad_" I said, out-stretching the word 'dad', "If I go to the get-together, I'll have to _dress-up_" I replied, saying 'dress up' as if it was the more outrageously disgusting thing in the world.

"You are 18, you can perfectly dress yourself" My dad replied.

"And I can also run away from home too, _legally_" I replied, glaring at him.

"You can" He said, agreeing, "But you won't" which was true. I love my dad too much to leave him.

"Besides" he said, with a confused look on his face, "Aren't you girls supposed to "love" dressing up?" he asked.

'_Well, since most of the time You were the one parenting me, I usually tend to miss out on the shopping sprees and make-up trials, which is why I am used to being tom-boyish' _ I thought to myself.

As I shooed the thoughts away, I shrugged and said "Well, I am more like a daddy's tom-boyish girl" making him smile, and pull me up into a hug, as he kissed my forehead.

"Runo, can you please stop getting taller? Because I think I will have to wear high heels if I would want to kiss you on the forehead the next time" My dad said, making my giggle.

"Don't worry daddy, I'll find someone else to hug and kiss me then" I mocked.

"You do that" My dad scoffed.

"Do what?" I asked, getting out of his grasp, as suddenly his facial expression changed.

"Find another man who will hold you in his arms, love you for who you are, take care of you, and _hopefully _be tall enough to kiss you on the forehead" he said, while chuckling at the last part.

"Yeah, I'll _totally _do that" I sarcastically replied.

"Now leave" I declared, making my dad look confused at me.

"So I can change" I explained, making me smile.

"I knew you'd listen!" he beamed, walking towards the door.

"So leave fast, or I change my mind, dad!" I said, making him run out of my room.

After getting ready, I looked at myself into the mirror looking satisfied at my accomplishments.

I had my hair down, a blue sundress, light make-up and took a light gray cardigan with me since the get-together was taking place at 7 pm. I am usually the modest type, but I looked good, since the color of the dress popped my eyes as well. As I checked my watch, I quickly slipped on my sandals and went downstairs to find my dad.

As I found my dad waiting for me outside, I opened the main door, sending a gush of air inside, as I quickly wore my cardigan and walked out of the porch.

As my dad saw me, his face looked surprised, '_Whats wrong with my face?' _I thought

"Wow" I dad managed to speak up, "you look beautiful sweetheart, just like your mom did when I first met her" He said, as his eyes grew watery. _Well, if you didn't notice yet, my dad is kind of an emotional person._

By hearing that, I smiled. But a small part of me wanted my mother to be here by my side and tell that to me herself. With that thought, I frowned for a second, but shifted my emotion to not make my father balling up in tears right now. _Yes, he has done that before. I still have no idea how is he an Alpha._

As we reached their house, actually MEGA-house, my father gestured me towards the Buffet. '_My dad knows me too well'_ I thought. I nodded at him, and made my way there.

Once my plate was stuffed with practically _everything _the buffet had to offer, I made my way towards the _huge _open balcony. I started eating when this delicious scent hit me. I tried to eat, but that scent was too distracting, and I don't eat when I am distracted. I inhaled that smell, making Tigrerra-my wolf- purr inside me. _'Tigrerra, are you okay?' _I reached out to her, but didn't get any reply. That scent was too darn over-whelming!

I looked around to find the culprit behind my distraction, but the place was crowded.

Suddenly, the smell became stronger, making me realize that it smelt woodsy, with a hint of something else that I couldn't point my finger at; nevertheless, I wanted to get closer!

Unknowingly, I dropped my phone as my heart rate increased for no reason. "Excuse me, you dropped your phone" a velvety voice called out behind me, making Tigrerra purr again-in excitement.

I turned around in order to see the owner of that super-hot voice, and when my eyes met his chocolate brown ones, tinges of lust ran up my spine, and the only thing came out of my mouth was:

"Mate…"

**YAY! Chapter 2! So? How was it? Please comment! I am half asleep right now, so I don't know what to write, but please review..! I haven't edited yet, so please forgive my grammatical errors! :) **

**Until then..**

**Lots of love,**

**Meee!**


	3. Chapter 3 Hello to you too

**Thank you guys for your reviews! It made me so happy! *wipes happy tears***

**By the way, I was listening to "Cut" by Plumb just if you guys wanted background music for the get-together party… Haha, and I realized both of the last chapters I wrote for my stories (A Cinderella story) ended in an eye contact between Dan and Runo :D AND I noticed that I use "as" allot.. **

**I have no authority over Bakugan and the characters mentioned/talking/shouting/killing each other etc therefore I am not considered as the owner of this anime, whatsoever…**

**By the way, there is some DanxRuno action in this chapter.. Just a heads up.**

**Dan's POV**

"Mate" the girl mumbled in front of me.

And with that, all of my worries of living with _just _one girl had left my mind completely.

Hell, I had already felt lucky to be staring at the hot beauty in front of me.

I inhaled more of her scent, as I stared at her flawless body. She was wearing a dress that neither said 'slutty' or 'nerd', but the way the thing hugged her in the right parts, it made a faint moan escaped my lips.

And this time, it wasn't Drago's moan. It was mine.

Her cheeks instantly blushed crimson, making her pale appearance enhance in its beauty. '_She is perfect'_ Drago purred.

Suddenly, a waiter walked past us, _mistakenly _touching my mate in the process.

"Mine!" I growled and tackled him to the ground, not resisting the urge to let Drago come out of me any second.

My mate quickly came upto me.

"Stop! Please, he didn't do it on purpose" she begged with her melodic voice. Her voice instantly calmed me down, as I stood up. She had no idea how amazing her voice is, does she? It sounds as if the angels had kept her sacred vocal chords safe, taken care of it and tamed it for centuries until given to her.

_Damn I sound like a chic._

_Dude, come back to your senses._

I quickly looked at my beautiful mate, as she flipped her hair that beautifully cascaded down upto her thin waist.

_Sh*t, now you sound like a soul-deprived chic who died reading Romeo and Juliet._

"Hi" I said, ignoring my thoughts and gestured my hand at her. She instantly shook it, sending chills up and down my body, as I tried to suppress another moan.

_I think now I sound like a teenage boy whose hormones have reached over the limits due to watching too much baby-making on the internet._

"My name is Dan Kuso" I continued, when suddenly, her skin became pale and she removed her hand from me. Drago didn't like this moment, and neither did I, but before I could react to it, she ran.

I looked at her running figure confused. '_Go after her!' _Drago yelled. "Okay, I am going! Jeesh! So much for Alpha respect" I mumbled, but Drago ignored me.

I ran after her. Honestly, I wasn't scared that I would lose her, since her smell was best trace I can have of her. And being the Alpha just magnifies my smell skills.

As I entered one of my hundred Victorian period hallways, I smelt her scent enter _every_ other hallway there was visible. Drago beamed at my mate's clever tactics, while I was in the duty of finding her-whose name I still don't know.

I did look like an idiot, though. Sniffing everywhere as people gave me weird stares, but I shot back a goofy grin at them, making then continue whatever they were doing.

Honestly, I didn't even care about the people right now; I just hope she wouldn't get lost.

I know, getting lost in a house sounds as foolish as it is, but in _my _house, it was quite possible.

I continued filling my lungs with her scent as I entered _the _hallway of doom-as Shun and I would call it.

"Sh*t just got serious" I mumbled, as I looked at the endless hallway, gulping down on my throat, as I felt the saliva go through my esophagus.

**Runo's POV**

"My name is Dan Kuso" he said, and suddenly my face turned pale. _Dan? No, it can't be!_

I had to do something.

Right now.

So I did the first and last thing that ran through my mind. I ran.

I felt his gaze upon my back, but ignored it.

As I sprinted into the house, I felt Tigrerra yell at me to stop, but I didn't listen to her. I couldn't.

I kept running into different halls, letting them to lead me into another one. I knew he would find me by my smell, I wasn't stupid, which is why I ran to and fro in different directions so he'll get mixed in where to go next.

I kept running, as some people gave me weird stares, when I realized how ridiculous I looked right now. But I didn't care; I had to get away from _him._

I saw an empty hallway, which stretched out really far away. '_Wonder where this would take me' _I thought, running through it. As I ran, I couldn't stop thinking about how good it felt as his hand touched mine. I wonder how it would feel as he would kiss me…

'_Quit it! You are currently thinking about kissing the guy you are running from!' _I thought, as I frowned at the sight in front of me.

If I wasn't imagining, this _hallway _had 5 different routes to send me into. Not only that, this vision reminded me of Alice in the wonderland. The hallways and walls were designed to look as if melted, making _anybody_ become confused. But I was an Alpha's daughter. I wasn't going to give up that easily.

Basically, there were 5 different doorways-without doors- that had no sign of illumination whatsoever.

As I almost entered one of the 5 hallways, something pulled me back, pinning me to the wall on the side.

The woodsy scent was enough for me to realize who it was.

"What the hell?" Dan shouted, as his hands gripped my shoulders on both sides.

"Well, hello to you too again" I replied, ignoring his outburst.

"Do you have any idea what these hallways are made for?" He asked, pointing towards the 5 hallways.

"No..?" I stated-which ended up more of a question.

"Watch" he said, as he shifted his position, facing towards the unknown passages.

He unbuttoned his collar, '_which was extremely hot if you ask me' _I thought, as I saw him rip the button out of his shirt.

"Look carefully" He said, as he threw the button at the closest hallway, when something VERY weird happened. As the button reached mid-air into the hallway, metallic bars made their way down at the entrance of the hallway.

"So what? These are _just _met-" I was paused by Dan's finger as it pressed itself against my lips. I tiny blush crept up on my cheeks, but it disappeared as I saw something in front of me.

Huge spikes of silver nitrate-a werewolf's weakness-made their way into the middle of the hallway, from both sides of the walls. As if that wasn't enough to shock me, the floor of the hallway shifted, making the button fall somewhere I would never want to know about. Ever.

I gulped.

May the poor button rest in peace.

"This" Dan said, pointing towards the new and gory version of the hallway, "would've happened to you if I didn't find you on time" he said, as his voice was filled with pain.

"Well, at least I'm alive!" I cheered, trying to lighten up the mood.

Instead of laughing at my enthusiasm, though, his face changed completely.

"Do you think this is funny?" He asked as his voice filled with anger.

"No of cour-" "Do you have ANY idea of what would've happened if you walked through that door?" he interrupted me.

"Dan..." I put my hand on his chest to calm him down. He took his hand and put it on mine, as I smiled.

"I don't know what would've happened to me if you…" He said, looking at the booby trap in front of us

"I am here, aren't I?" I reassured him, oblivious to the reason I ran away from him. I saw a glint of something in his eyes, but something interrupted me into thinking about anything right now.

And that was because a second later,

His lips crashed with mine…

**Hey Guys! I didn't really like my chapter so much… Meh.. At least they kissed, that's what matters, right? (makes a confused look). I know you guys might think that it is a little too fast for a relationship, but I have allot in my mind, so don't worry, ill take it slow.. Especially knowing that Runo has something against Dan… Any guesses what It could be?**

**Until then.. Favourite/Review.. **

**Thanks allot again for the previous reviews people ..**

**:)**

**Until then,**

**Chao Cacao :***


	4. Chapter 4 Green Eyes

**Hey there people! First of all, IT'S CHRISTMAS BREAK! AND YAY! We are alive! Therefore, I am in one piece updating my books :) THANK YOU for your amazing reviews and favorites guys! Love You! And I was listening to "In My Veins" by Andrew Belle, It kind of suits the scenes : P So, go on YouTube or something! It isn't edited…**

**Disclaimer: I, namely ilovecartoonslol, do not own bakugan or the characters mentioned below. I Am neither a werewolf nor do I have a mate of my own, quite sadly…**

**Runo's POV **

Wherever I was, it felt as if my teenage hormones were racing off the roof and fireworks were being displayed everywhere! Once his warm lips met mine, my mind felt as if in a white noise, where all unimportant thoughts were completely cleared, and the only thing there is _my mate and I._

The kiss was soft and tender, as if he was trying to make me believe in everything he just told me, but once a soft moan escaped my mouth, he quickly pulled away, probably realizing that things could get bad if we didn't stop. But that didn't help him in pinning me against the wall, making tingles run all over my body, as he rested one arm on the wall, while keeping the other against my chest, so I wouldn't run away.

"Do you know how many things I want to do to you right now?" He asked, in a husky voice near my earlobe, as his breath left goose bumps on my skin. An unintended moan escaped my lips, courtesy to Tigererra purring in excitement.

As Dan heard my moan, his lips grew into a smirk, revealing his pearly whites.

"Since both of us have alpha blood running through our veins" he said, as he tilted his head while caressing my cheek with his index finger "Staying away from each other would be _very _difficult" he continued, as his eyes moved towards my lips.

"Then don't" I suddenly spoke up, surprising both of us, "don't stay away from me" I continued, as I cupped his cheek with my free hand. He leaned into my hand, and he closed his eyes, but when he opened them, his eyes turned dark, and he once again pushed me against the wall, but this time a little too forcefully, while he kept his smirking face; but before he could start something, a thought ran through my head.

"Stop" I said, putting my hands against his chest. A growl left his mouth, "Why?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"I can't" I said, looking at my feet.

"But you just.." –"I know what I just said, but I wanted to make sure about something" I interrupted.

"Okay" he shrugged, and stepped back a step.

"First of all, you don't know who I am" I said, crossing my arms, starting off with the obvious knowledge gained by people while meeting each other.

"Yes I know who you are" he said, and walked forward, as he pulled a strand of hair behind my ear, "You are my other half, my mate" he said, with a genuine smile and passion written all over his face, "and an alpha's child" he continued.

"Smell gave it away?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Nope, your speed and clever skills did" he replied, in a proud manner, making me chuckle.

"Tell me something about you" I said.

"Well, I am probably the most good looking guy _you _have ever seen.."- "Making you a player" I interrupted, making frown lines appear on his face.

"Well, I _was _a player, but now, I will only be _your _player" He replied, smiling.

"Dan, of what I have heard, you are a one-night stand kind of a guy, who breaks people's hearts" I told him, finally leaving that thought out of my chest, as a feeling of sadness was felt inside me.

"And how reliable is your source?" He asked, in a mocking tone.

"My best friend" I replied, angrily, as I started walking away. "Wait" He said, "Let me explain"

I hated it when people never got the chance to explain their reasons, so I stood there, and turned around in order to see his face.

He sighed, and walked towards me "Runo" he said, as a gasp escaped my mouth, "I might have asked all of my pack members about you through our pack link" He replied, understanding my surprise as he scratched the back of his head in an adorable manner.

"Why do I feel like you are the possessive type of mate who will do anything and everything for me, even if it involves _always _making others work on Christmas break?" I asked.

"What can I do? I am an alpha" He said, shrugging "And I have a beautiful mate whom I will take care of for the rest of my life" he said, sincerely.

"_What if_ you will stop being interested in me and start your player habits again?" I asked, slightly scared of his answer.

"Are you kidding me? One does not simply stop being interested in the hottest and most beautiful girl on earth" he replied.

"You like lord of the rings?" I asked, ignoring the faint blush rising on my cheeks.

"Duh! I am a human too you know" he replied, "Oh, and you are blushing by the way" he commented, stated the obvious.

"Thank you, I didn't know" I replied, slapping my hands against my cheeks.

"Don't do that" he said, removing my hands from my cheeks, "You look beautiful when you blush" he said, making a form of blush appear on his cheeks as well.

"You're blushing too you know" I replied, looking away, as my lips curved into a smile.

We just stood there blushing and smiling like idiots for a minute, when suddenly somebody entered the room.

"Dude, we need your help, _now_" A raven haired boy said, as his pale face described his fear.

"What happened?" Dan asked, as his hand made its way around my waist as a form of protection.

"Rogues" the boy said, and then Dan quickly let me go, and ran towards the boy. "You go to the drawing room as fast as you can, ok?" he asked, and I nodded.

Once he was gone, a cold breeze came through one of the five booby-traps, as I looked through it.

Suddenly, a wolf's howl was heard at the end of the dark room. "Da Hell?" I asked, when a pair of green wolf eyes stared at me through the dark hallway, but instead of shouting for help, my alpha pride took over.

"Who are you?" I shouted at the dark room, while the eyes pierced through me, as I served a death glare from it.

"I said _who are you?" _I asked, letting Tigrerra's voice take the lead, making my voice become deeper and stronger due to my alpha abilities.

"You are such a cute kitten, trying to be all strong and brave" the deep and husky voice replied with mock, as the glowing green eyes became closer, making me automatically walk backwards.

'_Help me' _I called out through my pack link in my thoughts.

"Sweetheart, do you _really _think your pack will be here faster than me?" the voice asked, as the green eyes moved closer, "I would have slashed your throat minutes before they came here" he said, making a tense aura around me.

"Who said you could slash my throat if you couldn't even walk towards me?" I asked, as I took off my high heel, not removing my sight from the green eyes for a second.

The wolf growled, and the eyes became closer and bigger with every move, and when the wolf was close enough, I quickly threw my heel towards the entrance of the booby trap and it started doing its magic, but unfortunately the wolf ran further away, making me curse under my breathe.

"You are clever, that I give it to you, but the next time, there will be _nothing _between us" the wolf said, making Tigrerra growl and me feel nauseas towards the wolf's desire, and with that, the eyes were gone.

"Runo!" a familiar voice shouted, "Dad!" I said, running towards my father into a tight embrace.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" He asked, as more people entered the room.

"I am fine, A wolf almost killed me, if that is considered as 'fine'" I replied, with sarcasm.

"You were about to die and you _still _don't loosen up the sarcasm?" Another voice asked, as Tigrerra purred at its presence.

Dan quickly made his way towards me, as I loosened my death grip on my father and walked towards Dan.

"You both know each other?" dad asked, looking at us.

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked, as I realized the dozen pairs of eyes on us.

"No, my daughter knows a boy, I want to know how!" He replied stubbornly, making me sigh, but Dan quickly put his hand on my waist, and pulled me closer to him, making me smile unknowingly.

"We are mates" He replied coolly, as faint gasped were heard throughout the room, and in a matter of seconds, everybody were cheering and laughing.

"A perfect couple!" My father beamed like a lady, "Two alphas of two different packs!" he continued, making me blush at my father's reaction. I really need to stop making him watch girly movies with me.

"Dad, I was about to be dead, you know, so we should really talk more about the soon-to-be killer right now" I said, causing everybody to be silent.

"She is right" Dan said, angrily, "Nobody can behave nastily with my mate" and then whispered in my ear "except for me… in bed" I blushed and quickly elbowed him, making him wince.

"_Anyways, _he had green eyes" I said, making my father stiff.

"Impossible…" He said, as Dan lost his smirk and a shock was seen in almost every face in the room. "Am I the only one who has no idea why everyone is so terrified with green eyes?" I asked, annoyed.

"Green eyes are very uncommon in werewolves, unless they are up to no good" Dan explained, looking over to the booby-trap.

"And how exactly did he not kill you?" A person in the crowd asked.

"I waited for it to come at me, and threw my shoe into the trap, but the wolf ran away instead of dying in it" I replied, shrugging.

"I think the werewolf might have a motto in not killing you, Runo, let's go and have a talk in the meeting room" My dad said, as I tensed up remembering my 'conversation' with that wolf, but Dan gave me a reassuring smile, making Tigrerra and I calm down.

As I was about to walk, I realized the unbalance between my legs and remembered that I wasn't wearing one high heel, making me take the other one off too "May you rest in peace Prada" I mumbled as I threw the other heel towards dark hallway "You will be missed"

**Done. I honestly didn't like this that much :/ But either way, still updated :P The reason I put this character (green eyes) was to add a little twist to the plot, it isn't a main part of the plot, unless you guys want it to be :P And the voice somehow reminded me of Damon from the vampire diaries, just for the sake of imagination :P (I still love Ian Somerhalder, though) Just thought we needed a little drama and action in this story… Please review ! Reviews are like chocolates to me… Virtual-Chocos! .. My new word for review! Haha, Please give me some love and cyber-chocos! :D**

**Anyways, I am updating A Cinderella Story next, and hopefully, if I get more motivation (i.e. virtualchocolates) in this one too, I might update it in a 2 to 3 days *Smiley face***

**Question: Should I call it: Virtual chocos? Or Cyber Chocos?**

**Until then,**

**Love you all!**

**And Happy Holidays!**


	5. Chapter 5 A Case of CSI:Bakugan

**Hey People! How are you guys? I know, I know, you guys hate me right now, and I really don't have good excuses for now uploading soon, but please bear with me! And I do not want to be one of those people who never end up finishing a story. Despite not finishing any of my stories yet... :( **

**Disclaimer: I hereby do not acclaim Bakugan or any of the character mentioned below..**

"**A case of CSI: Werewolf"**

Dan's Point of view:

"Daniel, may you and your mate please join us for a private meeting?" My dad said in an emotionless tone. That's funny, he usually says 'Son come here' or 'Dan get your butt down here' but when I realized the dozen pairs of eyes staring at me, I shrugged the thought away.

"Sure dad" I replied, "Come On" I whispered to my cute little mate in my arms, gesturing towards our parents.

We walked behind our parents towards the wooden hallways. Runo's father looked stiff, which my wolf sensed was of _fear. _'I wonder what they are scared about' I thought, but the wolf in me took over and I quickly looked over at Runo, who probably noticed her father's emotions too, since she became pale. I tightened the grip of our hands, while she smiled as a response to, making my heart flutter like a little kid getting a birthday present.

**Runo's POV**

As we continued walking, the room started to become intoxicating, while my legs started to hurt. Dan's touch relaxed me, but it didn't help after I felt this surge of fear coming from my dad. Dan's father obviously told him something, but despite the lack of noise in the hallway, I could barely hear what they were saying.

Curiosity did kill the cat.

But hey, it doesn't refer to me …

"Dad, if you both are going to tell Dan and I something, you could just say it here" I said, making the men stop on their tracks, while Dan has a confused face imprinted on him.

"Fair enough" My father sighed, but before he could say anything, we heard a crash at the end of the hallway-the residing place of Dan's father.

"He is going to be your father in law soon, you know" Dan whispered to me, "Stay here" leaving me surprised at how he read my thoughts, or in this case, _heard _them, but my thoughts were quickly carried away when another noise was heard inside the room as we neared it.

This time all four of us sprinted towards the room. As my 'future father in law' pushed the door wide open, we all were astonished. No. No intruders, but the place surely looked intruded.

There were papers scattered everywhere!

"Dad, please tell me you don't keep secret files in your room and the crook didn't find anything" Dan said in one go, maintaining his surprise, while keeping an eye contact with the mess.

"Well, it's my personal office, what would you think?" Mr. Kuso replied with a sarcastic look.

"Kevin, I believed that you had security guards here" My father asked, as we all turned towards him.

"I did, but I think they were ordered to join the search party for the green eyed monster" Mr. Kuso replied.

"It's my entire fault!" I cried out, as I threw myself on the closest sofa there, throwing my hands up in the air.

"No it isn't sweetheart" my father reasoned "You didn't know that a rogue would be after you, a very powerful one, to be exact" he said, as a tinge of fear again appeared on his face, which always surfaced on his face whenever my mom would call him from China, or wherever she is right now.

You see, I honestly don't know what she does all her life, since she is a human. She wanted to take on adventure, whereas my father wanted to settled down and continue my grandfather's heritage, being an alpha.

The last time I saw my mother was 350 days ago, on my last birthday when I turned 15. She stayed for a week and left again on her meaningless 'trips'. But, I don't hate her though, we email every once in a while, but no other communication of any other sort.

Despite in the world of modern electronics, which makes me feel as if she deliberately tries to avoid as much contact with me. But I shrug my thoughts away whenever I get this far at thinking.

"Earth to Runo, you there?" My mate's voice filled my ear drums.

"Sorry, zoned out for a minute there" I replied shyly.

"Anyways" Mr. Kuso continued his unknown speech, eyeing me suspiciously, "There is nothing missing here".

"I don't think so" I said, as all three of the males stared at me dumbfounded, "The intruder was obviously looking for something, and he or she wouldn't have left if they didn't find what they were looking for, because we weren't making any noise as we neared this area, until we heard the glass break" I explained, pointing towards the broken vase.

I walked towards the vase and looked at the direction of the way it fell. "The intruder obviously walked this way" I said, pointing towards the large painting. "Strange" I mumbled, as I studied the painting. There was a cut through the replica of Van Gogh's famous "Starry Night" painting, which looked more like a symbol to me.

"Dad" Dan quickly said, "Is that?"

"Yes" His father said looking straight at the painting.

'All adults please go to the hallway, while the children younger than 18, please go the meeting area accompanied by my wife, Mioko Kuso' Mr Kuso sent this message through the pack link to everybody in this building, but before he left I called out to him to give another thought running in my head,

"Mr Kuso?" I called out

"Yes" He asked, turning back towards me.

"There are chances that whoever did this, might still be in this building" I said, pointing towards the painting.

"I know" he said, winking at me, where it hit me, 'That's why he wants everybody to stay here!' I thought.

"Anyways, I am happy that my son has a mate as clever as you, it'll keep him off his high horse" Mr Kuso said, making Dan huff in a cute way.

"I'm happy too" Dan whispered, so slowly that only I heard it due to our mate bond, which in turn made me smile.

"Dan, take Runo to your room and tell her all about this symbol, while you lock it safely" My father spoke up, "I know she is curious".

"No duh!" I said, and both adults walked out of the room, but before leaving, Mr Kuso turned around, "Just because I am letting you both into your room with the door locked, doesn't mean you can do anything above rated PG, do you understand me?" Mr Kuso asked, making me look ripe as a tomato.

"I don't think she can get her hands off of me dad" Dan winked, but after looking at the stern look on my father's face, he changed attitude, "But of course, I will not let her take advantage of me" He said dramatically. "This, Kuso, is why I don't trust any boy with Runo" my dad said, pointing towards Dan.

"But, this young lad is an exception, he is her mate, Robert" Mr Kuso replied, "You of all people know he difficult it is to resist a mate"

You of all people?

What did he mean by that?

"Right, you both kids can go to the room" My dad said, and with that, they both left to do their business, while leaving me to handle my _own._

To not take advantage of a player.

Right

**Donee! Ugh.. not really happy of this chappie.. HAHA THAT RHYMED! But either way, at least its done :) You guys can count on 'a story full of villains' to be updated next.. Review, and let me know if I had mistakes, parts I can emphasize on later and so forth.. Thank you guys… I appreciate you all.. **


	6. Chapter Isn't the Mate Theory The Best?

**A/n: So I am back! *Ducks behind Jake from Bakugan* I know, I am well aware that you guys aren't in a good status with me, but first of all, I was in India for the last 3 weeks since I had to attend a funeral of a close relative and then follow different traditions involved, and March was an annoying month because of projects and essays. So anyway, without further due, I'll just start this chapter.**

**I am somewhat insecure about it, so please be nice :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any of the characters mentioned below.**

"**Isn't the mate bonding theory the best?"**

Runo's Point of View

As I saw my father and another alpha leave the office, Dan ushered me to follow him. As we silently walked down the hallway, I started to study his face. His hair was tousled as they almost reached his brown, mesmerizing eyes. Despite such circumstances, his face stayed perfectly calm, as his slightly olive complexion made his chocolate eyes stand out. His strong jaw line was well structured, only increasing his good looks, while his soft lips were probably hiding pearly whites. But despite the good looks, he somewhat looked intimidating, with a lean yet muscular waist and his gait resembling a bodyguard's. My wolf purred in ecstasy at our mate's ogling looks.

"Runo, you're drooling" Dan said, as his orbs danced with amusement.

I quickly threw my hands on my mouth, only to find it fully dry. Feeling my cheeks heat up, I huffed and started staring at my shoes, while Dan burst into hysterics of laughter.

"It is not funny" I stated, hoping he would calm down.

"Yeah, you are right" he said seriously, ceasing his laughter, "If I was in your place, there would be tsunamis of saliva leaving my mouth" he said, showcasing his straight white teeth with his smirk.

"Well, aren't you a modest creature" I said sarcastically, while avoiding eye contact with him.

"Just like you want me, babe" he winked, saying it in a husky voice that started to make my legs tremble.

For some reason, I started to feel a pull between us, making me want to throw myself at him, and then start kissing him vigorously. I tried to keep walking in rhythmic patterns to regulate my heart beatings, while gluing my blue eyes to the wooden floors of the hallways.

"How much more time till we reach your room?" I asked him, trying to hide my breathlessness.

"Here it is" he said, reaching for a wooden door in front of us. I kept my knuckles tight against my skin to avoid pouncing on his luscious back in the process of entering the room.

Once I was inside, I made a panoramic look at the room in front of me, with only 3 words to say.

"This is HUGE" I shouted, my eyes wide open.

"That's what she said" Dan grinned dirtily, receiving a narrowed look from me.

"Yeah, well then she definitely needed glasses" I shot back, trying to suppress my hormonal imbalance as I joked at him pointing at the fly of his jeans, "because it definitely seems empty".

And there it was. The ultimate insult to the ultimate playboy.

"Excuse me?" I asked horrified, starting to walk towards me, "You think I lack the body part that most girls _crave _for?" he continued his slow pace towards me.

"N-no, I was j-just" I stuttered under his gaze, while my back already against a wall behind me.

My lack of confidence gave Dan the upper hand as he smirked, his figure 3 centimetres away from me.

I looked at how close our chests were, as my heart dared to leapt out of my rib cage while my urge to munch his mouth off were going off the charts-while my nose inhaled his woodsy scent like there is no tomorrow.

"Your control of your wolf is _very _impressive" Dan whispered huskily into my ear, as he closed the small gap between us.

"But you can stop controlling once we're done talking" he suddenly said, moving away from me. Once he gave me enough space to breathe-and I remembered _how _to breathe- I felt my insides churned for him to me near me again, almost making it painful.

Getting a confused look, Dan ushered me to sit on a chair in front of him, but I made a beeline to his big and soft bed. Once I was comfortably seated on his expensive bed, I heard a groan from the other end of the room.  
"Dan, what are you-" I was interrupted as Dan lunged towards me, pushing me into the bed, he rested his hands on top of mine, while his lips were millimetres away from me.

I stared at him wide eyed as my heart skipped a beat.

"Don't tease me, shortcake" he said in a velvety tone, closing his eyes while he inhaled my scent through my neck.

"I'm not-how?" I tried to say, my words stuck in between my throat. "You were sitting on my bed that involuntarily gave me some Rated R scenarios in my head" he explained, almost breathless.

"_Involuntarily?" _I teased, smirking underneath him.

Dan ignored my comment, and got off of the bed, much to my dismay. In fact I even groaned once he leapt off of the bed to show him my annoyed mood.

'Is he controlling his wolf better than me?'

Does he even feel the urge to have physical contact with me like I do?'

"Of course I do!" Dan replied to my thought, as I poised myself on his bed-in utter shock.

"How did you-"

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about, well at least my dad did" he explained as I waited for him to continue.

"You see, once mates get _closer _to each other, they will be able to talk to one another in each other's thoughts" he explained.

'So you can hear me right now?' I said inside my head, and suddenly his voice filled my mind 'yeah, I can hear you cutie'

I smiled at his choice of nicknames.

"Anyways, that is just the beginning of the mate bond" Dan said, making me even more curious of what information he would soon feed me with.

"Once the mates would be able to converse with each other through mind link, their urges will start to get stronger.

"Umm.. Dan I am currently _gluing_ myself to not pounce at you right here, and right now" I explained, with horror filling my face.

"Well, then you will need duct tape the next time, babe" he said, as his annoying smirk reappeared on his face.

"To the point that this annoying smirk of yours would become a turn on?" I asked jokingly.

"To the point when anything and _everything _I do would become a turn on" he explained, smirking at him, as if waiting for that ungodly time to come.

"Wait, am _I _the only one whose urges would increase?" I asked, somewhat sad thinking that possibility.

"Hell no! You have any idea how difficult is it for me to _not _kiss your delicious lips while running my hands through that hot body of yours?" he asked, receiving a blushing mate in return.

His jaws tightened, "thanks for the thought" he mumbled, taking deep breathes to calm his wolf down.

"But one of my friends definitely said that it wouldn't be as intense as we are right now" I asked, curiously.

"That is because we have alpha blood running through our veins, if we don't mate soon, the distance between us would become _painful_, and not only emotionally" he explained, as I gulped loudly.

"Don't worry though, I am pretty sure we would be finished with the process before the pain would start" he winked, already giving unwanted thoughts into my brain.

"Actually, I want to mate when we are _emotionally _bonded, not just because my wolf would kill me if I waited longer" I explained, trying to hide my increasing hormone levels.

"Sure" Dan simply replied, when I gave up withholding my wolf, and let her do the magic.

"Well, I did say we won't mate soon, but it doesn't mean that we couldn't do _other _things in the process" my wolf spoke through me, as I slowly walked towards him, in a model-like gait.

"Please elaborate _other _things" Dan asked, smirking, as he walked towards me.

"Oh I don't know, something involving your lips... on mine" my wolf continued, as I just stared at myself. Wow my wolf is such a bad girl...

Once I said those words, he violently pushed me against the neared walls-déjà vu-and threw my cardigan off of me, to gain more access of my skin. I grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer to me, finally giving in to what my wolf wanted for the past hour. His lips crashed with mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped an arm around my waist, while the other was behind my hair. My body was filled with excitement, heating up everywhere my mate was touching me. A surge to electricity passed through me, leaving my body tingling with ecstasy.

My wolf purred in happiness as I buried my hands in his brown messy hair, while my heart started beating so fast, I felt I would die of too much adrenaline released in my body.

Dan's lips left mine to start trailing butterfly kisses in my jaw line, "What are you doing to me?" his husky voice asked in between the kisses. I felt mute, I couldn't say or do _anything _else with my mate kissing me like there was no tomorrow. He moved to my neck, as I put my head back-leaning on the wall- to give him more access. His lips started nibbling on the side of my neck, as a moan escaped my mouth. His body froze.

"Shit" Dan cursed, pulling away from me.

"What happened?" I asked, as pain surged through me once he wasn't close to me anymore.

"I forgot to tell you about the marking process" He explained,

"Seriously? Tell me later!" my wolf shouted, pulling myself closer to him again.

"No, Runo, you don't get it. If I get any closer to you, I'll have to mark you" He explained, while I could hear his heart beating vulgarly through his chest.

"You mean you have to bite me on the neck?" I asked, checking if my terminology on wolves is correct.

He nodded, "Then do it" My wolf said, while I stayed silent.

"No, Runo, I want it to be special" he said cheekily, while a smile appeared on my face, making me control my purring wolf. "Sorry" I mumbled, blushing at how I let my wolf control me.

"It's okay, besides, Ill have to mark you soon since you will start to be in heat" he said, as I looked at him confused.

"H-heat?" I asked, why does that not sound good?

He sighed, taking deep breathes, while he ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"Heat is a phase when a she-wolf starts to have the highest urge to mate, and her smell would be alluring to almost _any _unmated werewolf in sight." His jaw stiffened at the thought.

"So how to stop that?" I asked, "so no random unmated guy rapes me" I explained,

"Well, I will hopefully mark you my then, and then you will be under my watch all the time, until we mate of course" he explained, though he stayed serious instead of smirking.

I sighed as I picked up my cardigan off of the floor. "I think my dad might be waiting, I need to go home after everything that happened today" I explained, making me realize "What about that rogue wolf I saw before?" I quickly asked him, my heart clenched against my chest as I remembered.

"Hey, calm down" Dan whispered, hearing my increasing heart beats. He pulled me into a hug, making circles on my back. I took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet smell of nature-woodsy- as my accelerated heart beating started to regulate. "I'll take care of you" he said softly, making me feel fully protected, "I promise" after he said these words, I calmed down, as a smile appeared on my face. I rested my hair on his broad chest, as his rhythmic heart beats filled my ears like music. I could feel my wolf fall head over heels for my mate already.

"Dan?" A masculine voice came from the door, as it creaked open making me and Dan separate ourselves. Ignoring the pang of the loss of our mate's embrace, I looked at my feet.

"What is it?"Dan asked, angrily.

"Dude, it's me, Shun. I suppose you are doing the dirty in here, as always" he said, as if stating a fact.

My insides churned at that thought. Of course! He is a player after all!

Dan stiffened and looked at me, worried. I made a small smile and walked up to the door. Once the door fully opened, I saw a long raven haired pale teenager-my age- lean against the wall. He looked calm, as his arms were wrapped, revealing a set of muscles. "Umm hi" I said shyly, I knew who he was, it was Shun Kazami, the number 2 hottest guy at school with whom Julie-my friend-is in love with, though I could see him as a better partner to Alice.

"Dan! Where the hell were you" he said, completely ignoring me.

Dan growled at him, probably seeing him being ignorant to me, "Did you just disrespect the future luna of the pack?" Dan asked, his eyes turning pitch black.

"Dan calm down, I was worried about you!" Shun said, controlling his friend's rage.

"Okay fine!" he huffed, "My apologies for the ignorance our future Luna, Hello to you too" Shun said, slightly embarrassed.

"Good" Dan said, controlling his wolf.

'If he behaves like this to his BEST FRIEND ignoring me, what the hell will he do if anything else like this happens?' i thought.

'Nothing bad will happen to you, as far as I'm here' Dan's thought filled my mind, as a faint smile appeared on my cheeks.

And with that all my worries were gone.

**A/n: So? Okay? Not okay? It is like 6 pages on Word, so I hope it is enough for now, for all the Cinderella fans, I am updating it next, don't worry.**

**I know it's stupid but I thought of a side-story for this one if it ends up good and more people like it..  
I never did a ShunXAlice before so I was thinking of a Werewolf story on that. I would start it once this one is finished though, or you guys are gonna be like "Just finish at least one YOU DUMMY!" xD**

**Anywho, thank you for your patience, Love you all 3**

**Until then **

**Comment & Fave**

**Lots of Chocolates,**

**ilovecartoonslol**


End file.
